Festivities
by wazzy593
Summary: A series of one-shots compiled together illustrating Elsa and Anna's more mischievous sides towards each other. Let the games begin!
1. Bees!

Hello everyone! Well, I'm reading more and more fictions on here, and I love them! So, I figured I'd try something that everyone else seems to be doing but I've never done. A…*drumroll*…series of one-shots! :D

These WILL be random, and I have no idea how they'll play out until they've played out. So read and review please, enjoy, and God bless! :D

By the way, I don't own Frozen, Disney does; no matter how much I wish I did. :p

**"Bees!"**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in Arendelle. It was approximately 79 degrees; and at around 6 in the morning, all the sleepy little townspeople started to make a rustle. Work was the objective of this particularly hard-to-get-out-of-bed Monday, and people started to make their way out to the market place to set up their trading posts and prepare for the long day and week they had ahead of them.

Even the castle staff was starting to wake up to their wind-up clocks and spouses lightly nudging them to go back to sleep. However, duty was always calling in this peaceful little kingdom, and no one knew that better than the Queen.

Elsa was one of those sleepers that were content to just stay in one position all night long. She never really moved around. Maybe once or twice to find a cool spot in the sheets, but then she just snuggled right in. She slowly opened her eyes to the morning sun greeting her that morning, but she didn't exactly greet it back. She knew that this would be yet another grueling day of signing contracts, attending meetings, and pretty much…boring monarch stuff. The kind they always write about in history books that school children don't care to read about. She got up slowly that morning, taking her time. She slowly put on her fuzzy blue slippers on her bare feet, and stretched her tired muscles for another day of standing and sitting as stiff as a board. She walked over to her bathroom, and washed her face and went through all the motions. After she had put on her dress for the day and her hair in her signature braid, she was ready to put up with people for a little while. All in all, her morning was pretty easy-going. It was at this point that she figured she would wake up Anna, and see if she was as ready to take on the day as she was!

She wasn't.

Anna was so different from her sister; it was a wonder that some would even think that they were related. Here on one hand you have Elsa – sophisticated, elegant,graceful, and all the kinds of proper you would expect from someone born into royalty. The same, sadly, could not be necessarily said for dear Anna. Elsa slowly walked into her sister's room, which was an absolute mess. Seriously, when was the last time any kind of cleaning service came through here? Dresses strewn on the floor,make-up haphazardly discarded on the nightstand and dresser, the stench of perfume everywhere from whenever Anna would quickly toss it on in preparation for a date she forgot she had with Kristoff – pretty much, an average teenager's room. Elsa's nose wrinkled at the smell of the stale perfume and looked around in shock and awe, simply sighing to herself. '_Maybe one of her punishments if she ever angers me enough will be to just clean her room. Yeah, yeah, that will work; that would take at least a week to do…hehe…_' she mischievously thought to herself with a grin. She was always trying to think of more ways to help make Anna more responsible. Not only to teach her good values, but to also keep her out of the trouble she so easily found herself running into.

She looked at the sleeping form of her sister, and just laughed to herself. Anna was such a mess sometimes. Hair strung about, drool forming a little lake underneath her head, and just limbs thrown about around her bed. It almost looked as if she got herself into an intense wrestling match with an imaginary bear – and lost. Elsa just sighed and giggled lightly to herself, bracing for whatever impact that was to come her way from waking her sister. She at first lightly tapped Anna on the shoulder, praying that would be enough for her to get the picture. She got closer to whisper into her ear for her to wake up. Well, that was what she planned on doing. Instead, a loud snore ruptured from the disturbed-from-her-slumber Anna, and scared the living crap out of Elsa. While Elsa had magnificent control over her powers by now, reflexes were something that just could not be helped sometimes. So, that being said, Elsa accidentally shot out random flurries, that landed right into Anna's drooling mouth. This was definitely the way to wake up a lazy princess.

Well, at least it was a funny way to.

Anna's response was simple. She just shot open her eyes, gasped loudly, and accidentally popped Elsa right in the face; on the bridge of her nose, to be precise. She immediately stumbled back, groaning in pain as she rubbed her nose, which was now bleeding slightly. Anna, shocked in horror, ran, err…tripped, over to her injured sister. "Elsa, are you okay? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it's already 6:30, and it's time to get up and moving for the day. But, you being the…morning delight you always are, I tried waking you up gently. I suppose I learned my lesson about that."

Anna just sort of shrugged at this half-heartedly, grabbing a handkerchief to help dry up Elsa's slight trickle of blood from her left nostril. "Elsa, this is why it's so important to just let me sleep until noon; this way, I'll stay out of your way, and get plenty of beauty sleep!"

Elsa simply rolled her eyes and scoffed at the princess. "Well, we'll just need to come up with some sort of punishment for this little incident."

"What do you mean? It was a total accident!"

"I know, but still. I just feel like you need a lesson in what it means to get up and work early like the rest of our kingdom does. So, to help alleviate some of the work of the royal groundskeepers, you're going to work in the gardens today."

"Elsaaaaa!"

"Annaaaaa," Elsa giggled at the end of that statement, realizing how childish she felt. "You're doing this, and that's final. Queen's orders."

"You did NOT just SERIOUSLY play THAT card!" Anna tossed a pillow at Elsa's head, giggling in the process.

"Haven't you abused me enough this morning?" Elsa asked with a chuckle. "Now, get going. I think they're starting early today. I remember hearing yesterday that they were going to up-root a stump or something, that sounds like a good place for you to start your day's work. See you in the afternoon!" With that, Elsa shook a pleading Anna off her leg like a desperate dog begging for a bone, and gracefully strolled out of the room.

Anna winced as she went outside, the fresh air catching her off-guard. It was roughly 7 a.m. now, and Anna was already tired, just from walking around. She looked over to her left, and saw the groundskeepers struggling with a stump. It was an average-sized oak stump; nothing special except for the fact that it was an eyesore. She figured it was easy enough, and walked slowly over to where the men were struggling.

"Hello, boys!"

"Princess Anna!" They all bowed in humble respect. "What are you doing here, if we may ask?"

"Oh, psh…nothing, really. Elsa noticed how hard you guys worked, and I offered to help out! Besides, you guys work so hard all the time, and in this blistering summer heat. I figured you could need all the help you could get!" She knew it was a lie, but then again, she didn't really want to tell them that her big bad sister made her work because she was a lazy-pants.

"Well, your highness, we do appreciate the help."

"Great! So, where do I start, then?"

"Hmm…well, I suppose grabbing one of those ropes would certainly help in tugging this accursed stump out from the earth. Please, do be careful though, your majesty."

"Psh! Careful is my middle name!" Anna haphazardly grabbed the end of the rope, and just started pulling as hard as she could in the opposite direction from the stump. The men were amazed at her ambition, and surprisingly man-ish strength. Why, even without their help, the stump started to wiggle just a bit in the ground.

* * *

"Okay, men, heave!" The workers pulled excruciatingly after Anna had hopped in, and finally managed to get the stump partially out of the ground, the noon sun beating hard on their backs. Turns out all they really needed was some man…err…woman power to aid in their efforts. However, something stopped them in the middle of their work.

"Your highness! I suggest you get back inside immediately!"

"Why? What's the problem? Am I too tough for ya?" Anna weakly flexed whatever arm muscles she could muster up.

"No, not at all! It's just that there's a fairly massive yellow jacket nest in the base of the stump. Unless we can mix together a proper poison to kill them with, then we need to call it quits for the day."

"Oh, come on! You manly, strong men are going to quit, just because of a few little puny bees?"

"Wasps, your highness. I'm afraid they're much more aggressive and hurt worse than mere bees do."

"Ha! I may not have gotten out much as a kid, but I can handle a few bees. All ya gotta do is swish them away, and they'll listen!"

The men around her started to give each other looks, knowing what was coming. Anna silently pushed past them, and marched over to the stump with a determined look on her face.

Elsa had been working diligently ever since her wake-up call with Anna that morning. She had already been to three conferences, signed over 8 contracts, and mustered up a rough draft of a trade agreement with France by noon. She walked over to the window, curious as to how Anna's progress was with the working class peoples in her town. She looked out, impressed as to how involved Anna was getting with the groundskeepers. She sipped gently on her tea as she just watched Anna talk with one of the workers, the stump pulled half-out of the ground. It almost seemed as if the worker was pleading about something, "Probably Anna beating them at their own game", she chuckled to herself. However, she squinted her eyes more closely at the stump, after she saw little specks of something flying around quite maniacally. She looked back at Anna and the man, and quickly figured out why he was pleading with the princess, after Elsa had connected the dots in her mind. Her quiet little chuckle turned to a shocked expression on her face and a quick gasp as she realized what was bound to happen. "No, no no no no…this can't end well." She watched as Anna marched over to the stump with a determined look on her face, and braced for the inevitable as if she were in Anna's shoes herself.

The scream could be heard for miles!

Anna made the mistake of not only trudging towards the swarming nest, but also stepping on the hive itself in the ground. The yellow jackets quickly flew up her dress, in precise attack precision, stinging her on her legs, abdomen, arms, chest, and even her buttocks. Her reaction? Simple: she just simply jumped up in the air a few times, and fell down hard, then just decided to roll around on the ground, screaming at the top of her royal little lungs. She had no idea how truly bad a bee sting hurt; especially considering the fact that she had never even been stung before. Needless to say, this was a learning lesson indeed.

Elsa sprinted down the stairwells at lightning speed, running and rushing past her many servants as they too heard the screams and weren't oblivious to the fact that she was running to help her baby sister. When Elsa got out there, though, her first reaction was to laugh just a bit. She felt guilty, but wouldn't anyone laugh at the sight of their younger sibling, stripped down to their skivvies running around in circles like a rabid Indian chief?

"Elsa! Thank God you're here! Freeze me!"

Elsa looked beyond confused. "Wait, what?! Why?!"

"Please! Moving makes it worse! AAAAHHHHH!"

Elsa chuckled and simply replied, "As you wish!" And with that, her baby sister was now frozen in her stance. It was a cross between a ballerina dancer, and a drunken best man at a wedding trying to dance. At least Elsa left Anna's head uncovered, to allow the luxury of breathing. Well…breathing and responding as sarcastically as possible to the hysterical laughter of her older sister, of course.

* * *

Elsa had Anna rolled into her room on a mini-buggy, because Anna begged for it. She knew that the bees were dead from the ice, of course, but she just liked how the cold felt after working and sweating all day. After the chuckling servants were dismissed for the day, Elsa finally just looked at her sister. Really, what else could she do? A complete Anna-popsicle right there in front of her.

The Queen simply walked around her frozen baby sister in circles and conversed with her, as if there wasn't a ridiculous frozen statue of Anna in the center of the room.

"So, Anna, what did you learn today?" Elsa was still fighting back giggles, despite her many efforts to be serious.

"Well, yellow jackets SUCK. And working outside is for boys. That's it. Oh, and you're mean for getting me up that early for THIS. That is all." With that, she "hmmphed", and simply cocked her head up high, to show her snarky side.

Elsa simply agreed with a few nods of her head, and pinched Anna's cheek like old ladies do. "I think you learned enough for one day. I've got just a few more meetings to attend to, and then we'll do whatever you want to."

Anna's eyes lit up and met Elsa's, "Really? Anything? We can build snowmen or go ice skating or whatever I chose for us to do?!"

"Mmhmm. But first, I need to go to these meetings." Elsa started to walk away, and heard Anna in the background.

"Uh, hey, Elsa? Can you maybe…I don't know…un-freeze me now? It's getting kind of nippy in here…plus, I have to pee really, really bad."

"Oh no, Anna. I'm just going to let today really sink in for you. Think of this as an opportunity to plan all the fun we're going to have in a few hours."

"HOURS?! Elsa, wait!" Anna shook the ice block vigorously as she saw her sister exiting the room.

"I love you, Anna!"

"I'm going to get you SOOOOO back for this!" This comment went un-noticed as Anna watched Elsa leave the room, but turn to her before shutting the door;

"Oh, and Anna,"

"What?!"

"Do try and stay cool in this blistering heat, your comfort is VERY important to me. Love you!" And with that, she shut the door, not before Anna was yelling out playful, yet somehow threatening threats to her. As she walked away, thinking of how bad she was going to get it from Anna sometime in the not-so-far future, she sighed and laughed to herself mischievously, "Sometimes, I love being Queen".

* * *

Whew! That I think was the longest chapter of anything I've written so far…anyways, thank you to all of my fanfiction friends out there who've given me great advice, I hope I applied it well! As I mentioned before, please read and review, as I love to hear feedback! Thank you and God bless! :D


	2. I can't Bear it anymore

Haha, well, thank you all of you readers so far! I've already gotten good reviews for "Festivities". Thanks for all your support, you're all so great.

Anyway, I'll cut to the chase. I liked a suggestion I got from snoopykid about Anna taking revenge on Elsa for the incident with the groundskeepers. I wouldn't necessarily constitute this as a purposeful revenge on Anna's part…more of an un-intentional revenge. Also, whatever else I feel like throwing in there. I don't have siblings, but I'll try my best with sister fluff.

Also, there is a warning in this: there is a part where Anna cuts herself, but not in a bad way, it's on accident. I just wanted to warn anyone for any triggers.

As always, read, review, thank you, and God bless! Lol XD

**I can't Bear it anymore**

Anna and Elsa were both in their new joined room together, reading on their beds. They decided to have their rooms joined together for the sake of being close, just like they had when they were kids together. After all, it gets awfully lonely at night when you can't sleep, so who better to have as a sleeping companion than your sister, right? Besides, everyone likes to cuddle every now and again.

Cuddling is nice!

Well...except for whenever you're covered in bee stings.

It was a few days since the yellow jacket incident, and Anna was recovering slowly. Slowly was putting it too nicely – she was recovering at a crippled snail's pace…a crippled snail trying to tow a wagon…with things in it. She was constantly feeling itchy, scratching, and complaining about her bee stings. Elsa had put up with it all though, since she knew it was by her hand that she had caused this. Their lamps were on, and the candles slowly burned in the night as they read their books in depth. Anna preferred fairy tales, while Elsa was reading a book on history. You could hear only the faint sound of an occasional page turning in the dark as the sisters read in peaceful silence.

Well, actually, scratch that. You could also hear Anna's insufferable scratching as well.

Elsa briefly looked up to where her sister was sitting against the headboard of her own bed reading. Well, trying to read, to be more precise. All of that scratching was starting to become annoying, as the constant shifting around was starting to distract Elsa from her book. She had tried to discourage Anna from scratching, as she warned they could leave scars and badly damage her skin over time. However, Anna had come up with some…interesting ways to scratch her bites. The first day, she simply used her hands. Then, she had a marvelous idea: she requested Elsa make a blade out of ice. Upon Elsa asking why Anna would ask for such a weird request, Anna simply replied it was to shave her legs with. Elsa shrugged and made one – only to find Anna later using it to scratch almost every part of her body.

Elsa seriously doubted Anna was that hairy.

After seeing a few spots where the blade had slipped and Anna cut herself on accident, Elsa dissolved the blade, glaring at Anna who simply smiled sheepishly. The next day, whenever Elsa was walking to the dining hall for lunch, she found Anna simply rolling along the edges of the wall. It was like watching a ragdoll being dragged along clumsily against the side of the hallway, as Anna limply allowed herself to bump along the wall with a smile of relief on her face. Elsa just sighed, and yanked her sister away from the wall by her ear and pulled her along to lunch with her, slightly scorning her for scratching so much. Tonight while reading, Anna had been scratching furiously again and Elsa just rubbed her temples, trying to distract herself by finding a good place in her book to get lost in.

It didn't work.

Elsa sighed in annoyance, "Anna, how many times do I have to tell you? Scratching yourself will only make it itch worse," she said dryly.

"Ya know, Elsa, none of this would have even happened if you just let me be lazy! Gahh!" She really scratched at her stings this time, only to find herself in more pain than pleasure. "Ow! Uh…hehe…seems you were right about that whole 'making it worse' thing…" She smiled weakly at her sister, to find Elsa just staring at her – smiling faintly when she heard Anna admit she was right.

She liked being right.

A lot.

Especially when it meant Anna was wrong, as per usual. It's a sister thing, really.

Anna caught her sister smiling at what she said, and realized that Elsa was right, yet again. At this, she continued, "I'm still gonna get you back; and the sad part is, you'll never see it coming!" Anna attempted a terrible evil laugh, only to go back to whimpering and whining about her stings. Elsa just sighed with a small chuckle attached to the end of it, closing her book calmly. Pulling a small leather pouch from her night stand, she got up from underneath her covers and began walking casually over to her sister to aid her while shaking her head, pulling her sister's arm into her hands, showing her the pouch.

"Here, this is from the infirmary. It's a new anti-itch cream that I had the doctor whip up especially for you. It should work rather well; now, do try your best to hold still?" Elsa dabbed the cream on her finger, and lightly rubbed it on Anna's arms and such.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to do that…" Anna felt kind of bad now, thinking briefly back to all the complaining and whining she had done.

"No, I had to. Your complaining was starting to annoy me, and I was tired of seeing my sister look like a noodle walking down, or rather AGAINST the hallways." Elsa chuckled as she said the last statement, earning a light little laugh from Anna as well.

"Well, thanks again, it feels a lot better. But I'm still going to get you back."

Elsa looked Anna in the eyes with a sly grin and giggled, "Am I supposed to expect anything less?"

* * *

Finally! The stings had cleared up, and Anna soon reverted back to her care-free self. Elsa was right, that cream worked so well! Throwing all caution to the wind, she decided to do one of her favorite activities – rail riding! She trudged up the steps to the very tip top of the castle's master staircase, and threw her legs over to start her decent. She started off slow, but then started to pick up speed. She quickly threw her hands up; but then slammed them back down against the railing, realizing they helped her keep her balance.

"Ahahaha!" Anna was completely laughing and giggling with excitement and glee as her high-pitched squeals could be heard all throughout the castle. Upon reaching the end, however, she noticed a random person appearing at the bottom, starting to take a few steps up the stairs herself. Hey, that person looked an awful lot like…oh no.

"Elsa! Watch ouuuut!"

If only she had looked up sooner.

She was greeted by none other than her darling little sister, who violently and giddily crashed into her. Falling down with a powerful "OOOF!", she re-gained her strength again to at least look around the room only to notice Anna laughing hysterically.

"I told you to look out!" Anna giggled, while Elsa groaned slightly.

"Anna, how many times have I told you to act your age?" Instead, she was just greeted with more giggles as Anna helped her up off the ground.

"And how many times have I told you that you need to loosen up and have more fun?" Despite her reckless behavior and sometimes ludicrous actions, she was right, Elsa worked practically non-stop. Then again, being the only monarch the kingdom had was a tasking challenge. She knew Anna was right, just…didn't know why 'having fun', as Anna put it, had to be so reckless with that girl. Elsa liked to relax, sure. However, when it came to Anna, relaxing meant eventually being FORCED to relax…by lying in a bed…in the infirmary…in a body cast…

"Elsa, I'm gonna make you do something fun!" Anna put her finger up to her chin mischievously, as if thinking of something so diabolical, it was scary. And it was actually scaring Elsa just a tad, as she never knew what Anna was thinking; and Elsa liked being able to read people, especially being the ruler of a nation. The trouble was her sister was never one of those people she could read too easily.

"Aha, I've got it! We're going to go…" Anna rubbed her hands together and started rolling her tongue to create a drumroll effect, "Hiking!" At this, Elsa gasped and her hand went up in mock shock, as if it were terrible news.

"Really, Anna? That's the best revenge you can come up with? Hiking?"

"Mmhmm! Admit it, you know it's evil! Mwahahahaha!"

"Oh, please. It's not so bad…I mean, the outside world is filled with wonder, excitement, and fresh air all around. And it's not so bad…after all; I love the idea of hiking with my baby sister."

Elsa hated the idea of hiking. She liked the outdoors, sure. However, she preferred quaint little strolls that were nice and close to the castle. At the same time, while thinking about this, she also remembers a time when she used to join Anna as a child in her reckless adventures with a lot less hesitation than she has nowadays. But, after the whole hitting Anna in the head with her magic accident and freezing Arendelle in the accursed eternal three-day winter, she's learned that a little restraint can go a long way.

The same could not be said for Anna.

She still remained the care-free person she always was. Anna just never seemed to get it. Always getting into some kind of predicament where Elsa would have to either bail her out of trouble, or help her get back on her feet. Despite all this, it didn't make Elsa care for Anna any less; it just made her appreciate her giddiness even more. Especially considering how uptight Elsa felt some days: days like this one, in fact.

With that being said, err…thought of in Elsa's mind, she got ready for the hike – no matter how much she loathed the activity, time with her sister mattered more to her.

* * *

"Let's go, Anna! If we're going to go, I want to get back before it gets dark out!" Elsa called out to her sister behind her door. She was wearing a pair of hiking boots, khaki pants, and a hunting shirt. She also had a brimmed hat on, to block the sun. She also had a small backpack on with a spare set of clothes in it, as well as fruit and water for hiking snacks.

For someone who hated hiking, Elsa sure knew how to prepare well for it.

Anna came stumbling out of her room, wrestling with a right-footed boot that just refused to go on smoothly. "Geez, I heard you like, an hour ago. I'm…ugh…coming." She never was the punctual type, always late for whatever she had to be at. Late to Elsa's coronation, and even whenever they would announce her as princess, she'd come stumbling in at just the nick of time.

Elsa just sighed, knowing that her sister was doomed to a lifetime of being late for everything. She chuckled to herself though, imagining Anna even managing being late to deliver her own child at the infirmary one day. _'Now that would be a sight…hehe…'_

Anna finally gained some composure as she straightened up her posture, lightly brushing the dust off of herself from where the clothing had been sitting around unused for so long. "So, are you all ready to – oh, I see you are…" She just kind of sighed seeing how overly-prepared her sister was. "Elsa, we're only going on a hike. Not an expedition to find the pyramids."

"Hey, it never hurts to be prepared. Anyways, you ready? I want to leave befo-"

"Yeah yeah, before it gets dark, I know. Let's gooooo!" And, while grabbing Elsa's hand and yanking her outside, they were on their way for a fun, fantastic day, right?

Wrong.

It wasn't even three miles into the hike that Anna tripped over a log and fell forwards into a pile of…ahem…well, let's just say it wasn't something someone would want smeared on their shirts. Elsa was laughing hysterically though, pitying the launderers who had to clean that off. She then felt sorry for them once that thought crossed her mind, and quickly encouraged Anna to change shirts while discarding the old one to the forest. Anna then was so grateful to have a sister who was such an over-prepared packrat for anything ever.

"Anna, I think maybe that was an omen that we should head back." She figured maybe they should start to head back now, before something worse happened. After all, things couldn't possibly get worse...right?

"Nahh, a little poo never hurt anyone! Just…gets them dirty...and smelly…hey, is that a beehive?!" Anna squealed a high-pitched squeal of delight and clapped her little hands together, running quietly yet frantically to the hive hanging from the tree limb near the path.

"Beehive?! Anna, have you learned nothing from your last little encounter?! And besides, why in the world would you want to go and purposely disturb an active beehive?"

"Uh, duh?! For the honey of course! Geez, there isn't even that many bees around it. Ya know, for someone so smart, you sure don't think too much. That's why you should hang around me more often, so you can learn how to think more like me!"

"Anna, I think if I thought like you more often, this kingdom would be off the map by now…"

"What?! I can't hear you, my genius is too loud! What?" Anna just giggled to herself and looked for a huge stick to bash against the beehive with to knock it down.

"Anna, you're going to get stung mercilessly again, and I'm not going to help you."

"Pishaw! Elsa, you worry too much." Anna located a stick long enough for the job, and proceeded to calculate her precise attack against the hive.

Well, more like just swinging at the thing like a piñata.

"Anna…I think we should go…" Elsa was starting to get worried, not even hearing any birds chirping anymore. She also spotted a deer a few minutes ago near the trail eating some grass. However, while watching it, she noticed that it perked up, stuck its ears in the air as if it heard something, and watched it run away furiously into the forest like its life depended on it. "Anna…"

"Elsa, seriously; you're always so worrisome. You should try just enjoying things more! Whatever happened to that optimistic sister of mine I used to know?" Anna gave one more whack at the hive, and it fell to the ground. "Yes! Haha!" She turned to face her sister, who for some weird reason seemed frozen in place. "See, Elsa? Rule number one: always trust Anna, because Anna is the master at everything ever." She proudly looked at the hive that was swarming with only a few honey bees lying on the ground a few feet away from her, swatting them away and gathering the hive.

Elsa just gulped as her eyes widened to behind Anna, seeing now why the deer ran away. "Uhm…how about this; rule number one:" she took a deep breath, relatively calmly. Then she simply shrieked: "THERE'S A FREAKING BEAR BEHIND YOU RUN AWAY NOW!" With that, the Ice Queen quickly made a lunge for her sister's arm, yanking her away just in time as a huge black bear swung its massive paw down to where Anna had previously been standing at.

"AHH! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?!" Anna was running full-force with her sister as the bear was chasing after them.

"I TRIED TO, BUT SINCE YOU JUST ARE THE MASTER AT EVERYTHING EVER I FIGURED YOU KNEW!" Elsa knew this wasn't exactly the perfect time for sarcasm, but hey; for all she knew, they could die right here and now: might as well go out with a chuckle or two.

They were running to the point that it hurt their chests to breathe, and their legs were starting to get tired. Anna looked down at the hive and then back at the approaching bear when suddenly, a plan appeared in her mind; "Wait! I have an idea!" Anna turned to face the direction the bear was coming from. It was only a few yards away, and closing in fast. She took the hive, cracked it open to get the smell of the honey oozing into the air, and chucked it as hard as she could in the opposite direction the bear was running in. As it zoomed past the bear's head, it caught a whiff of the scent of the honey, and chased after it instead. The sisters looked at each other, back at the bear, and back at each other again. After this, they ran as fast as they could back to the castle, to avoid what could have been a bear's changed mind.

* * *

They finally reached the gates, and sprinted inside seeing that they were finally home. After panting and crying ridiculously over what was one of the most indescribably terrifying moments in their shared lives, they decided to do the things they felt they needed to do most. First, they hugged each other intensely upon seeing that their sisterly counterpart was still alive and kicking. They went to their shared room, and plopped down on Elsa's comfy mattress. Anna was the first to speak up,

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for saving us today."

"I didn't save us, you did! If you didn't throw that hive, we would be being chomped down on by now."

Anna chuckled lightly, "Yeah, but if you didn't freak out on me, I would have been dead! So…thank you." Realization dawned on Anna, "The hive! Drat! Can we go back and get it? I wanted honey tonight!"

Elsa jerked her head towards her seemingly demented sister, "Anna, SERIOUSLY?!"

"Relax! I was only kidding…hehe…"

"No you weren't."

Anna muttered to herself, "Psh, yes I was…Anyways…yeah, you did save me. If you didn't speak up, I would've been so dead. So, thanks…" She twisted her body to give her sister a hug, and a little kiss on the cheek.

Elsa giggled, "How come you don't act like this more often?"

Anna shrugged, "Well, I was busy today planning my revenge on you. I thought the hike was going to be enough. But, after the bear attack, I figured that well, we're…sorta even now?" Anna grinned shyly as she waited for a reply from her sister.

Elsa tapped her chin in thought, "Hmm…well, I suppose that makes sense. After all, it seems for some reason nature hates us with some kind of weird passion."

Anna just scoffed, "Yeah, but it totally hates you more"

Elsa gave a playful gasp, "Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

After a few playful rounds of who nature hates the most, they decided to change and get comfy for the night. After a while, they let the day catch up with them; making them both feel the sudden rush of exhaustion and fatigue rest upon their tired forms. They both stayed in Elsa's bed, being the more comfortable choice at that moment in time, and turned to face one another to get into a better cuddling position. After all, cuddling is nice.

* * *

Well, another addition to the story! Thanks for all and any reviews, favorites, and followers I have for this story. It's super fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy it!


	3. A Surpise Party fit for a Queen

Hey guys! Wow, more reviews! Yay! Haha. Anyways, back to my point. This request goes out to **Danny'sGhostGirl's **request of Anna planning Elsa a surprise birthday party. I hope you all enjoy it! Read, review, and thank you!

**A Surprise Party fit for a Queen**

Today was the day! June 25st was Elsa's 22nd birthday. Anna was snoring away as usual, trying to find a good reason to get out of bed. However, when that thought crossed her mind, her eyes snapped open and she sucked up the drool up from her face in a very un-princess like manner. She sprang out of bed with that giddy, overly-happy smile on her face. She couldn't wait! She had been planning a surprise party for Elsa for months now with Kai's and Gerda's help. Kristoff even managed to help out with certain things, like providing free ice for the refreshments and hauling gifts and supplies on his sled. She would come to find, though, that keeping this very simple secret from Elsa wasn't as easy as she hoped it would be. She and the rest of the staff had started planning this around February, and she was hoping to make it a casual-dressy fun-themed dance, not like one of those boring, stiff-necked political balls they always held. However, a party like this was something that was going to require a lot of time, materials, and money to accomplish.

_Flashback…_

For the first few weeks of February, things were going rather slow. It was not too long after the New Year, and everything was business as usual for the Queen. This meant Anna was free to do as she pleased, as usual. She had to be careful though, because she had to make it look like nothing suspicious was going on behind Elsa's back. So, in order to stay in character, she would occasionally try to ask Elsa if she wanted to do something with her in an effort to keep up her sister's suspicions down. Elsa did notice a bit of a lack in Anna's presence lately, but she figured maybe she found something else to occupy her time. Oh, how right she un-knowingly was.

* * *

Around March, though, Elsa started to become a tad bit suspicious of her sister. She didn't know exactly what Anna was up to; only that she was up to something for sure. She began seeing large crates and boxes loaded into the castle. This didn't bother her so much, as they were always receiving shipments of some kind from foreign lands. However, it wasn't the amount of boxes that bothered her – it was the fact that they were all un-marked. Like, really, not even an address label of any kind, no one-worded description of any sort describing what the shipment carried, and there was certainly a sense of urgency mixed with a heap of secrecy that came with every delivery. They all seemed to have one common destination too: Anna's room. Speaking of which, Anna had been acting even stranger than usual lately…

Anna was an odd one to begin with, let's face it. However, things with her lately were taking some kind of farfetched turn, even for Anna. It was kind of hard not to notice her increased level of glee and beaming smiles, but here's the thing: she was _constantly_ giddy. She could not even so much as stand still half the time. Okay, sure, she did that a lot to begin with. However, Elsa soon noticed that whenever Anna would be around her at all, she'd barely be able to contain herself.

There was one particular instance where she and Anna were sitting at dinner, just enjoying each other's company as they silently and peacefully picked at their appetizers. All of the sudden, out of nowhere, Anna busted into a fit of giggles: sending Elsa jumping into the air in complete and total shock. She was laughing, giggling, and snorting away – only to then quickly stop, as if nothing ever happened. She sucked in a deep breath, and tried to cover it up shabbily with, "I'm fine, I'm fine, really. Just…go back to eating," only to start giggling furiously again.

And stopping.

Again.

Seriously, Elsa could see tears beginning to form in Anna's eyes. Elsa would just look at her for a good while and study her hard, slowly but more frequently starting to question the mental stability of her sister.

"Anna, are you okay?"

Anna just giggled even more, slowly gaining some kind of composure over herself, "Yeah wh-why do you ask?"

"Anna, you're freaking me out. Lately you've been acting very strange; even for you. What's gotten into you? Is there a full moon or something?"

"Not that I know of," she finally managed to calm down.

Elsa would just sip carefully at her soup, watching carefully out of the corner of her eye for any more sudden bursts of movement or laughing seizures that her little sister would have. Sure Anna was always upbeat and fun to begin with, but seriously, what's happening to that little brain of hers? Elsa made a mental note to talk to Kai about possibly adding on a padded room to the castle, just to be safe…

* * *

April had finally arrived. And oh God, this meant that Elsa would have to deal with April fool's day. She walked around paranoid as ever, but in a playful way. She was trying to ready herself for either countless little pranks from Anna, or one huge one to top off the day with. She was surprised mostly when – nothing happened at all.

Seriously?

Nothing?

This was very un-Anna like. She was expecting at the very least to have her butt glued to a seat, or…well, just anything! Where was Anna, anyway? She had been spending a lot of time with Kai lately, and she couldn't figure out why. Not to mention that whenever she saw Anna, she sometimes overheard her quietly calculating little numbers together, as if she were trying to figure out the price of a specific item.

"Anna? Anna?" Elsa nervously called out into the hallway where Anna's room was. She was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it killed her. She slowly approached Anna's doorway, reluctantly knocking on it as she was sure to expect some kind of outlandish prank to smack her dead in the face. However, she was more stunned at the fact that when Anna opened the door, she opened it barely enough to stick her head out and greet her sister with.

"Oh, hey Elsa, fancy seeing you around these parts!" Anna shuffled around slightly, as if trying to hide something by keeping it out of view from her sister.

"Anna, I haven't seen you all day. Are you okay? Because, lately, I sort of feel like you're starting to sort of shut _me_ out this time. Is this some kind of sick revenge-prank for me being secluded for so long or something?"

"What? No, what are you even talking about? That's just ridiculous. You're being ridiculous. Wait! I didn't mean that in a bad way! I just meant you…you're not correct. Mmhmm, that's it!" she left out a nervous chuckle, looking down at the floor as if she were waiting for Elsa to take the bait.

"You do know what day it is, don't you?"

"Um…It's like…March 29th, right?" Poor Anna, she was so busy that she didn't even know the correct date anymore.

"It's April 1st, Anna. I was half-expecting you to pull some kind of fun yet emotionally scarring prank on me today"

"Oh, it is?" Realization dawned on her as to just how involved in planning this birthday bash was. "Um…wait right here." She sprinted off into her room, to find something quick and not so time consuming to 'prank' Elsa with. She found a Chinese finger trap on her vanity as a gift to her from her pen pal in China, and smiled mischievously. She maneuvered her way around the various crates and boxes dotting her floor, and tripped back over to the door to her sister. "Here, I bought this just for you!"

"Anna, I'm not falling for that. That's obviously a Chinese finger tr-" before she could finish her sentence, however, Anna sighed and yanked her sister's hands over to her waist forcefully, and stuck her two pointer fingers inside each end of the trap. She enjoyed laughing a tiny victory laugh.

"There! A prank for you! Now, I'm very busy, so if you'll just excuse me, I'll be on my wa-"it was Elsa's turn to interrupt Anna, as she had a few questions to ask her.

"Anna, I…umph, this thing is such a pain…anyways, what are you doing lately? I hardly see you anymore, and whenever I do see you, I often consider giving the royal counselor a visit to discuss your mental health. What's gotten into you? And did it HAVE to be a Chinese finger trap?!" She was growing more annoyed with it by the second, fidgeting and trying to figure out just how to get the accursed contraption off. Signing complex trade agreements and advanced geometry in her free time was a cakewalk. Chinese finger traps, though, was like trying to make air materialize into physical matter.

"Yes, Elsa, it had to be a finger trap. And I'm sorry, dear sister, but you'll understand why I couldn't tell you what I'm doing a month from now-" Anna quickly stopped talking dead in her tracks, realizing she just accidentally gave a HUGE hint away at her surprise party for Elsa. The Queen just stood there for a few seconds, contemplating what had just been sputtered out by the princess. She had a quick flash of understanding in her eyes as she saw briefly past Anna's shoulders into her room, seeing miscellaneous party things strewn about all over the place.

She took the hint.

"Oh…oh, okay Anna. I understand, and I'm sorry for bothering you." She couldn't help but smirk lightly at the thought of possibility that was brewing in her mind. However, Anna caught that smirk just as much as Elsa felt it tug at her lips.

"Uh, yeah…well, anyway, happy prank day! Or, whatever it is. See ya round the castle!" With that abrupt farewell, she accidentally slammed the door shut right in front of Elsa

Only to re-open it briefly to apologize for slamming it shut so hard.

Then she slammed it again.

* * *

May was approaching fast, and Elsa figured part of the mystery out. Oh, who're we kidding –she figured the whole darn thing out. She obviously knew her birthday in June was approaching rather quickly, and seeing Anna's room filled to the brim with party planning material she quickly figured out that Anna was throwing her a surprise party. She felt kind of guilty though, considering that it WAS supposed to be a SURPRISE, making her feel kind of bad for knowing about it ahead of time.

She was walking leisurely to a meeting, calculating in her head how many more of these blasted things she had to do today. Oh, wait a minute, this was the last one! Perhaps then she could finally manage some time with Anna! She began to miss her a lot. This whole ordeal had been somewhat of a learning experience for Elsa, as she was now able to empathize with her sister on some level or another.

She felt shut out of Anna's life after only about two and a half months or so with little contact; she wonders how Anna managed to survive thirteen years with no contact from Elsa at all.

She shuddered at that thought.

All she wanted was to have a strong, joyful, rich relationship with her sister. And, as it turns out, this often meant associating with her sister on a regular basis to fulfill that desire. She had been walking down the hallway to her meeting when that particular sister just happened to walk around the corner. However, unlike many other occasions, they actually managed to avoid bumping into each other this time.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, "Where are you running off to young lady?" She giggled a little at saying this, realizing that she felt more like an over-protective mother rather than an older sister. She stopped the giggles though, to look deeply at Anna for a few seconds, realizing how awful she looked. Not in a horrid sickly way, no; just from pure exhaustion in party planning.

She saw the bags under her teal eyes, and how her hair seemed to stick out from her loosely tied braids. She had on a casual light-green dress, with just a simple little necklace on. Elsa smiled at seeing the charm on her necklace. She remembers being the one to pick it out for Anna's fifth birthday. She felt tightness in her throat as she felt her emotions begin to slightly stir for a second, realizing how Anna had kept it all those lonely years.

"Eh, I'm just off to go take a nap for a few hours, I'm sleepy today." Anna held back a yawn, but she let it out after its second attempt to escape.

Elsa just nodded and bid her a good-bye until dinner time that night, figuring it was only fair for Anna to just lay back and relax for a while. That poor girl looked like she had aged about ten years in those short few months.

_Present Day…_

Kai had popped his head into the room after knocking first, to let the princess know that everything was on schedule. Elsa's party was set for 8:00 PM. Anna shouted a "Thank you" in reply, feeling fully refreshed and ready for the big night. She had finally managed to catch up on a lot of rest, having everything finally taken care of. She felt stunning, and was determined to look just how she felt.

"Kristoff! Hurry up in there!" Anna shouted at her boyfriend who was using her attached bathroom to make sure his expensive suit was on nicely. It was a fair suit: a simple black shirt with a white jacket, and black pants. It was nothing too special; but classy nonetheless.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Ugh, why didn't you just make this a casual thing?" He was fiddling with his bowtie, which he just couldn't seem to master for some reason.

"It's semi-casual! I figured you'd be able to handle a simple suit! Was I wrong or something?"

"You very well might have been! Ugh! This stupid bowtie isn't going on properly, how do you even tie it?!" he was fiddling with it and trying to tie it, but just sighed a sigh of defeat, knowing he just wasn't going to get anywhere with it.

Anna barged into the room with a tender look on her face. Then, she promptly ripped the bowtie from his hands with just the tiniest bit of impatience, and threw him out so she could spend the next half an hour to decide what to do with her hair.

Kai had knocked on Elsa's door, to let her know that there was an important impromptu council meeting that needed her full attention at 8:00 PM. He said it was an urgent emergency meeting concerning her sister's mental health. She nodded and laughed, remembering that this was about a birthday party and not her sister's psychotic tendencies. She figured that Kai had to be in on it, but she played along. After all, no need in ruining the surprise, right?

Elsa was getting ready in her old room to use to prepare herself in. She wanted to give Anna some privacy with Kristoff, figuring they could use the time together. She decided not to wear an ice gown, figuring that would be a little too risqué to wear. After her hair was in her old style of a bun and an elegant navy blue dress donned her form, she just sat staring at herself in the mirror for a while, taking it all in. Had it really been a year since the Great thaw? Had it really been a year since she's been maintaining regular contact with her beloved sister again? And what time is it…7:55! She has only five minutes to get to the ballroom! Had getting ready really taken that long? She'd better hurry; she's never been late to her birthday party. Well, that was also due in part to the fact that all her little 'parties' had been held by her and her parents in her room, where she wasn't allowed to leave…ever…

She was racing down the hall, and looked at her pocket watch, which indicated that it was now 7:57. Good Lord! She crafted a small road of ice to skate on, sliding her down the hallway as she skated through the hallways to meet her destination.

_Meanwhile…_

Anna checked her watch, and took Kristoff by the hand when she realized it was 7:56. They threw open the door, practically slamming it off its hinges. She hopped on his shoulders as if he was her trusted steed, and her mountain man boyfriend ran down the hallway as fast as he could, realizing that the ballroom was at the other side of the castle. Not to mention, he also had a bit of a load on his back.

Elsa was rounding another corner, slipping and sliding on her ice like a professional skater would have.

Anna was running…well…riding, on Kristoff's back when she decided to check her watch again. "Kristoff! It's 7:57! WE'RE GOING TO BE SO LATE!"

Poor Kristoff. Gosh, the things he'd do for her. He was nearly out of breath, running around another corner. "We're going to make it! We're going to make it!" he was running full speed – only to try and come to a screeching halt, when he saw a certain blonde was rounding the corner next to him.

What is it about these people and crashing into each other?

All three of them lay in a heaping pile of soreness and slight fatigue as they all rubbed various body parts that were aching to some degree. Elsa was the first to speak up, "You guys! Seriously? Wait…Kristoff?! I would typically expect that from Anna, but never would I have thought-"

"Sorry Elsa, but no time for a lecture; we need to get you to your party!" Kristoff grabbed the Queen's hand as she shrieked and jumped up, carrying the two sisters under his arms like he would carry firewood.

Time check: 7:58

"Kristoff! It was SUPPOSED to be a SURPRISE!" Anna shouted with a pang of hurt, knowing that he was supposed to keep his big mouth shut.

"Oh, come on. She probably figured it out a month ago."

"And just how do you know that?!"

"She told me!" Kristoff panted out his words, on the count of all his running.

Anna starred daggers at Elsa, and the Queen just sort of looked off into the distance, whistling a little something pretending she didn't do a thing. Anna quickly got over it though, figuring Elsa would have found out anyways. Oh well, onward to the party!

Time check: 7:59

Anna saw the time from Elsa's pocket watch, which was now dangling from her dress pocket due to all the running Kristoff was doing. "Hooray! We're going to make it!" Anna squealed with glee as she looked over to her sister, who…well, let's just say she wasn't necessarily used to being escorted in this fashion.

They reached the ballroom doors, with Kristoff panting like a dog on a hot summer's day. Anna patted him on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. "You did good, honey. I'm so proud of you!" She quickly turned away and addressed Elsa,

"Well…your Majesty…are you ready?"

Elsa was nervous, no doubt about it. However, she felt more excited and joyful at the fact that she was about to have her very own, very REAL birthday party ever. "Yes, your highness, I'm ready."

Anna squealed, "Let's go!"

Time check: 8:00

They opened the doors.

They walked in.

Elsa nearly fainted.

Inside the gigantic ballroom, there was an enormous uproar of, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, QUEEN ELSA!" Elsa tried to act genuinely surprised, but she didn't need to pretend too much. The sheer amount of people that showed up surprised her more than she could handle. Olaf even ran up to her to give her a warm hug, wishing his creator a happy seemed as if Anna had literally invited all of Arendelle to Elsa's party – and everyone looked so nice! They were all dressed up in formal and semi-formal attire, trying to look their best for the Queen's big night. The whole room was lined with icy-blue colored lights; the servants had hand-painted the lanterns to match the 'color of winter'. The lit up lamps let out a blue hue that illuminated the room in elegance. Along the walls and even aginst the windows there was cotton, creating a make-shift snow effect. There were even glass orniments of icicles and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, reflecting the blue light all around the room. There was a huge 10-teir cake on the side tables, as well as a buffet table lined out against the walls of the room. Flagon after flagon of wine was set up, to quench the thirst of all the guests who wanted to have a little extra fun that night. There was a 10-piece band performing various waltzes, dance tunes and folks songs that everyone was dancing merrily to. Everyone was walking around greeting each other, as well as walking up to the Queen and wishing her a happy birthday. The room was radiating with the warmth of love and joy as the Queen acknowledged the various birthday wishes. She nodded them off, and turned to her sister to say something – and that's when she spotted it.

It was an exact replica of her throne: made entirely out of dark chocolate.

Elsa's mouth has never hung that open before.

She didn't even notice Anna coming up, placing a glass of wine into her sister's hand.

"Anna…I can't believe it…you did all of this, for me?"

"Well, what can I say? I love you!" The princess quickly tugged at Elsa's bun, letting her hair fall down into her braid and encouraging Elsa to let loose. She and Elsa looked at one another briefly, before engaging in a tight, wonderful sisterly hug. "C'mon," Anna said, "Let's go and mingle!" She ran off into the crowd, dragging Kristoff along with her, hearing Elsa shout out back to her:

"I'll be there in a few minutes!" She turned from where everyone was dancing from, and devilishly eyed her chocolaty throne; making sure no one was watching. After running her hand along the sides of it, admiring its craftsmanship, she took a sip of her wine and shaking her head in disbelief, she looked around her. This, right here, was a party. She sighed in complete content. After smiling upon seeing Anna beckon her over to where her and Kristoff were standing, she whispered to herself, "It's warmer than I thought…"

She hurried over to where her sister was standing, and enjoyed her first ever surprise party.

* * *

And, there you have it! Elsa's very first surprise party. I really hope that you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Psh, I wish I had chocolate furniture…

Anyway, lol.

So, as always, please read, reiew, follow and favorite! I love hearing from you guys! Seriously, Thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying what I'm writing. It means so much to me! God bless! :D

**Shawn Raven: **Thank you so much! I didn't know they could be either! XD

**AK1028:** Thank you so much! I don't have any siblings, but I'll definitely take your word for it, haha.

**Letting it Go:** Haha, I feel like Elsa likes to be a cheater sometimes too. XD

**Lightning1997:** I'll continue to write more for this as much as long I have new ideas for it come my way. I would love more suggestions from you guys, as this one was a request. I love requests! :D

**Whackabee1: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! And thank you very much! :D

**Violet2008: **haha, thank you so much! XD

**Shafeen Mahmood: **Wow, thank you so much!That means a lot to me! :D


	4. Sugar Rush

Hello again! Wow, I'm actually surprised you guys like my stories this much. I mean, I'm definitely grateful. I just didn't see it coming, lol. Sorry for taking a while, real life can be distracting.

Anyways, this goes out to **ElsaWinterFrost's **request, where Elsa gets a…ahem…rather industrial-sized sugar high, (I've had them before, and they're always so much fun, *sigh* then the crash comes…)

Woah, I have some supporters! This is so cool! :D

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, read, and review! Thank you all!

Oh yeah, Disney owns "Frozen"

**"Sugar Rush"**

Anna walked leisurely down the hallways, just kind of going for a nice little walk. It had been a few weeks since she's done something truly exciting with Elsa.

Life was starting to plateau slightly for the sisters. For a while after the Great Thaw scenario, they could not seem to get enough of each other. Now, it seemed that time together was hard to find. This, however, was partially due to the fact that Elsa was now Queen; so she had her hands full with running the kingdom and such. However, Anna seemed to spend most of her time… well, wondering what to do with all the time she had on her hands.

Whenever she and Elsa would hang out, they had a lot of fun, because of all their shared interests. After all, it's not like Anna forgot what her sister enjoyed. However, in the course of those thirteen years locked away like that, Anna knew that there were a lot of things about her sister that she had yet to learn about. What was her favorite book to read? What did she do whenever she wasn't in school, and had no one to play with when they were younger? So many other questions like these resonated in Anna's conscious. However, there was one thing and one thing for sure Anna knew Elsa to be famous for liking.

Chocolate.

Ah, yes. The candy derived from the cocoa bean that could put a smile on even the meanest of faces. The two sisters absolutely adored the sweet practically to the point of exhaustion. Whenever they were younger, and would spend all their free time together, half of it was fighting against one another in their so-called 'chocolate wars'. This was pretty much the two younger royals trying to get the best at each other, in attempts to steal one's chocolate from the other.

There was one particular occurrence where Elsa was asleep, and Anna, (being five years old at the time), decided it was a brilliant idea to try and get her chocolate while she was sleeping. After all, Elsa was asleep; she'd never even know it had happened!

What Anna failed to realize, was that despite being only eight years old, Elsa had a brilliant mind. She knew how to plan ahead and strategize at a level that far exceeded her age…as well as knowing how desperate her baby sister could be when it came to sweets. So, in preparation for this, she had put a near-invisible layer of ice in a four-foot diameter around her bed for the night, and had her chocolates stashed above her head, on her bed's headboard. She decided on a four-foot diameter, this way Anna could get close enough to where if she fell, Elsa would almost surely hear it; thus, making Anna's attempts rather futile.

Ooh, she was good.

Let's just say this: after Anna had awoken Elsa by slipping rather violently, and been buried under about a wagon load's worth of powdery snow, she had learned that if it came to attempting to steal something from Elsa, she had better have a really fool-proof plan beforehand.

Back in present-day, Anna was strolling along the corridors in the castle. She happened to notice Elsa sitting in her room, alone. The Snow Queen had this stunned look on her face as if something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna didn't even bother knocking, her sister's empty expression on her face seemed concern enough for Anna to politely walk in unannounced.

"I…I think I may have made a mistake, Anna…" Elsa confessed, rubbing her stomach lightly.

"What did you do? I mean, to be totally honest with you, I have a hard time picturing you doing anything actually wrong. Like, ever. What's up?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me you won't over-react, okay?"

"I can't really agree to that…but…I can…try my best?" Anna was getting somewhat flustered now. What was the big deal?

Elsa took a deep breath in, and sighed heavily. "Right. So, you know that chocolate throne you had built for my birthday?"

Anna had a strange feeling she knew where Elsa was going with this, "Uh…you mean the birthday that you just celebrated literally two days ago? Sure I do…why?"

Time for Elsa to take another deep breath, "Well, I may have…eaten it. And, not just a little bit, either. I could have…well, I did, eat all of it."

Anna just deadpanned.

"Wait…you mean to tell me, that in two days' time, you ate an ENTIRE chocolate THRONE by YOURSELF?!"

Elsa just nodded shyly, expecting this kind of reaction from her sister; well…anyone really.

What she didn't see coming was Anna laughing hysterically.

"El-Elsa! That's the greatest thing I think you've ever done! Well, besides opening up to me of course. But seriously! How did you even manage that?"

"Well, it was easy at firs. I started with the armrests, then I worked my way up and around, and then I-"

Anna cut her off, "No, no, no. I mean, how did you manage to eat the _whole thing_?"

"Oh. You know what, I'm honestly not too sure. One minute, I'm just nibbling at it out of boredom and the next thing I know…it's…just…gone?" Elsa knew this sounded more like a question more than a statement. She was still trying to figure out for herself how she had exactly managed such an unhealthy task.

Anna's eyes shot open in realization, and she quickly felt scared for her sister. "Elsa, have you been, I don't know…feeling weird at all?" A slight grin was now tugging at Anna's lips. She knew all too well what an over-indulgence of any kind of high-sugary product could do, even to the most regal people.

Especially when that much chocolate is in the form of _furniture_.

Life.

Sized.

Furniture.

Elsa looked more shocked at Anna's question, than anything. "No, I feel fine. I mean, I didn't finish it ALL in one day. I had half one day, and half the other day. No big deal…right? Hehe…" She began to look nervously at anything other than her sister.

Anna was now seriously starting to question if Elsa was going to be alright. "Elsa, you need to eat actual food soon. I love chocolate as much as you do, sure. But, I don't think that having _that_ much is really good for you, like at all. I'm just trying to help, I swear!" Anna threw her hands up defensively, as if she were trying to prove her innocence.

Her sister just waved her off passively, "Anna, I feel fine. I just need to-" Elsa was cut off by a very loud, very sudden, and very _painful_ rumbling of her stomach. She looked up at her sister, and her eyes grew wide. She ran to the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom like her sister's, and slammed the door with enough force to shake the walls. Anna then heard some rather un-royal noises coming from within, as her sister proceeded to vomit up whatever it was that was in her. Elsa then emerged and looked deathly sick. She felt dazed, and a bit delusional. Her skin was now an abnormal shade of pale, even for her. She had water in her eyes from the up-heaving she had just gone through, and she looked as if she could pass out.

So, she did.

Anna rushed over to the floor where her sister lie, and shook her rather forcefully. "Elsa! Elsa, wake up!" Anna saw ice starting to inch out from under her sister, right around where her lower back was. However, just as quickly as Anna had glanced down to see it, it retreated twice as fast, and Elsa's eyes snapped open like a flash.

Annnnnnnnd, there it was.

She proceeded to topple on top of her sister, and shook her shoulders rapidly, asking over and over, "ANNA! DOYAWANNABUILDASNOWMAN? DO YA? DO YA? DO YA? DO YA?" Anna was at a loss for words as her now maniacal sister stopped her ranting, and paused to wait for Anna's reply. She took time to really think about her answer, sputtering over her words while noting that Elsa's left eye was twitching like mad at a speed that couldn't be measured.

Needless to say, Anna was quite baffled by her sister's unforeseen actions. However, she never really was one to cop out of doing sisterly activities with her sister; even if Elsa was practically made out of sugar. "Sure!" Elsa grabbed Anna's hand forcefully, yanking her to her feet and running out of their room.

They ran all the way downstairs into the ballroom. Elsa shot up her magic into the ceiling, creating snowfall and blanketing everything in the white powder. She and Anna quickly built the snowman, laughing and giggling in the process. Anna was tuckered out after only a little while, content to just sit back in the snow, figuring that Elsa had burned off this little sugar rush of hers.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Elsa had just finished building a snowman that was a slightly better-shaped version of Olaf. Then, she decided that it was time for none other than more chocolate.

Just what she needed!

"Anna, would you like to accompany me to the kitchens? I feel rather hungry."

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?"

"Oh, something smooth, sweet, delicate…" Elsa started to trail off in her words, suddenly finding the floor very fascinating.

"Uh…What kind of food did you have in mind, Elsa?"

"The chocolaty kind…"

"Elsa, the LAST thing YOU need is more sugar. C'mon, we're going to your room and just…I don't know, playing chess for the rest of the night. You need to come down from this sugar high."

"Fine..." Elsa devilishly smirked, "But, you'll have to catch me first! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Anna went to go and grab Elsa's hand before she could leave to lead her back to her room and, hopefully, to some sense. However, upon grabbing the Queen's hand, Anna felt a cold breeze blast her hand away from her sister's, and saw Elsa running toward the kitchens. "Elsa! Wait! Dangit, come back here!" Anna called out for Elsa to stop, but her efforts were in vain seeing how quickly she had exited the room.

* * *

Anna was chasing Elsa down the halls of the castle trying to dodge the ice patches Elsa would occasionally shoot out towards the ground at her younger sister. Anna was doing well in dodging them; she was starting to catch up. That is, until she got a little cocky. She failed to notice the last blast Elsa used, and promptly slipped onto her butt in the middle of the hallway. A few servants had seen this, figuring that they were just up to their childish antics again, and left them to their own devices. They heard Anna call out for help, but just looked at one another and shrugged, continuing their duties.

After a while of running around looking for her sister, Anna started getting out of breath. '_Man, I really need to start slowing down on all the sweets'_, she thought to herself. She had been looking around for the Queen, and checked every room she could. She noticed the temperature of the castle was dropping significantly, and she grabbed a cloak off of a hanger in a closet near her room. While she was bundling herself up in the cloak, she happened to glance upward. She noticed that while Elsa was acting absolutely crazy, she had created absolute beauty in the process. There were snowflake patterns mixed with intricate ice designs on the walls and ceilings, all creating a wintery boarder around the castle walls. There were icy blue-colored stencils of her and Anna playing in the snow, building snowmen, mountains, and other winter-themed images.

Basically, Elsa created priceless works of art on an accidental sugar rush.

Anna looked around all the rest of the rooms in the castle for her sugar-crazed sister, while occasionally looking up in awe at the things she saw. She eventually peered in the kitchen to see if she could spot Elsa; perhaps she went back for more chocolate. She took notice to a few cabinets that had been opened, but failed to see where her sister had run off to. Upon seeing the open cabinets, however, she also saw a trail of chocolate wrappers leading off into the pantry. Anna smirked to herself, and ventured on into the open closet. She whispered to herself, "I knew it, you just couldn't resist. And…haha, I've got you now!" She quickly jumped in front of the door, only to burst into a fit giggles and stifled laughter.

Lying passed out on the ground with a gigantic chocolate stain on her mouth was the Snow Queen in all her sugar-driven glory.

Anna just scoffed at the mess around her, being careful as to not disturb her snoozing sister in the process. She picked up Elsa and threw her over her shoulders as she carried her off to her room. "Let's go, Michelangelina. We need to get you back before you have another sugar attack." At that, she quietly led her sister upstairs to their room, and plopped her gently onto her respective bed. Anna wiped all the chocolate off of Elsa's mouth, and smiled stupidly at how cute her sister was just being passed out. Kai ran into the room, to check on Elsa to make sure she's okay.

"Your highness, is the Queen okay? Several servants just reported that she had been acting rather…well, not herself today. I was just coming by to make sure she was not absorbing too much of your personality at once."

Anna smirked at that last comment, figuring if anything Kai had a good point. "Nah, she'll be okay. I think that maybe we should cut her off from sweets for a while though, I'd say she's had her fill."

They both just glanced down at Elsa who seemed to be content just lying on the bed. That is, until her eyes shot back open again, with another crazy, mischievous grin on her face.

Anna and Kai just looked at each other and said in unison, "Not again…"

* * *

Well, that was fun to write. However, I struggled a little bit with this story, as I'm suffering from a sting of writer's block lately. Please, forgive me if this isn't up to par with my other stories. Writer's block sucks something fierce. With that being said, I still really hope you all liked it. As always, please read and review, and God bless you all :D


	5. Open Water

Well, I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story so far! Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate this so much.

I also found out that "Frozen" is on HBO now O.O Like, I know I'm going to do nothing but watch it everytime it's on, bahaha.

Anyways, Here's another updated chapter for Festivities! And after this, I'll be starting some other random themes for the story, so please, keep the suggestions rolling in! I appreciate whatever help I can get!

Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Again, real life is still a thing. lol...

As always, read and review, thank you, and God bless!

**"Open Water"**

* * *

Anna felt it was time once again to venture out to the big scary outside world. She figured that she had been cooped up long enough. However, when she stepped foot outside the castle, It was blistering hot on this particular day and she immediately regretted her decision. She looked around through the heat waves radiating around her, and spotted a small boat in the distance. She immediately smiled, knowing it was the royals' fishing boat. It was a present for her father when he was still alive; the sad part was, though it was maintained and kept in good enough condition, the king had never had a chance to use it; as it was given to him right before he left for Corona on that fateful trip. So, Anna decided it had been docked long enough – it was time for an adventure.

And who better to bring with her than her sister, who she knew had simply been working too hard?

* * *

Anna walked around the castle, looking around for wherever Elsa might be. After a few moments of simply walking around and briefly forgetting what she was doing in the first place, she spotted Elsa turning the corner and walked into her.

"Ahh! Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa slightly rubbed her head from where they accidentally head-butted.

"Ohh…" Anna groaned and rubbed her own head, "Uh…what _was_ I doing…oh yeah! I was actually trying to find you! Want to go on a swimming trip with me?"

Elsa stared blankly at her sister and sighed, "I'm not sure, Anna. I'm pretty busy today, and plus…I'm not too good with water. I never really learned how to swim."

"You don't know how to swim?"

Elsa just rolled her eyes a little and let out an irritated huff, "Well, it's kind of hard to learn whenever you're a kid, and every liquid you touch instantly freezes".

"Oh…well, now that you can control your powers better, you can come! I'll just push you in so you can learn how to swim! And don't worry about all your work, I'll just send Kai to do it."

"I don't know, I don't like just springing my work on people with such short notice…And Anna, I swear, if you so much as lay a finger on me, I'll freeze every one of them off."

"That's why I'll tell Kai for you, this way you won't have to! And please, I think I can handle some frozen fingers. It's all worth it to see you graduate from land-lubber to guppy."

Elsa just chuckled and sighed, seeing how Anna's twisted logic was…well, twisted. But, she somehow made sense in a weird way. Also, she was giving Elsa that look that pleaded with her very soul; the kind of look your dog would give you when it wants that treat oh so badly. The kind of look that said, "Hey, want to make up for thirteen years of abandonment issues with me?"

Needless to say, after that thought had crossed Elsa's mind, they were off towards the boat.

* * *

"Alrighty, here we are!" Anna squealed with excitement and glee, presenting the boat as if it were a prize they had just won from a contest.

Elsa gave the boat a questionable look, "Papa's old boat? Is it even safe? I mean, it's just been sitting here for three years, what if the wood is rotted out or something?"

"I remember Kai telling the maintenance workers to keep it up to par, in case of any future use or some mumbo jumbo like that. Anyways, stop stalling! Let's go!" She eagerly yanked her sister in, noticing Elsa's light squeak of shock and hopped aboard. They wobbled a little bit, seeing as to how the boat wasn't terribly big. Elsa fell into Anna's arms at first, but then got her sea legs and managed to stand in place.

It was a bit bigger than an average rowboat, comfortably sitting three people if need be. Anna got settled in and grabbed the oars, and, with a few eager claps of her little hands paired with some giggles, started rowing towards the end of the fjord. She rowed toward the opening between the mountains that let out to sea, and awed at the sight of the mighty ocean. She looked over, and even saw her sister managing a smile as she too looked out at the grace and beauty of the open water.

Elsa just realized the thought that just occurred to her.

Open water.

She had never really been the type to over-think things, (with the exception of her powers as a child), but she was well aware of the dangers of open water – currents sweeping you out to where you can drown, swells of random waves, fatigue from swimming with nothing to rest upon, and not to mention the recent increase in the amount of sharks.

Elsa occasionally visited to the town markets to buy little trinkets of things for herself: little nick-knacks, presents for her sister on occasion, bits of chocolate and fruit because she just loved her apples and oranges. Plus, getting out every so often was good for her, she reasoned. She had taken Anna's advice about getting out more often and making the effort to learn better social skills.

In doing this, however, she often passed by the fish market every now and again, seeing the vast arrays of fish; and, on occasion, (though more often nowadays than past times), some sharks. There were a variety of smaller sharks, and slightly bigger ones. There was one in particular that the fishermen feared, though; the Great White Shark. They weren't terribly big most of the time, often being juveniles. But upon closer inspection, she saw their razor-sharp teeth, seeing that they definitely weren't something someone would want to go up against. She took comfort in the fact that the Great Whites hadn't been spotted in more than a few months though, suspecting they had been hunted out of the region – at least that's what she over-heard one of the fishermen say one day. This gave her some relief, knowing the bigger ones were gone. But, let's just say this: to her, no matter what the size, they still managed to look like something out of a very fierce nightmare.

Anna had quit rowing, and started to disrobe into her undergarments. Elsa had developed a look of fear from all of her overthinking as Anna simply just jumped into the refreshing sea. They were still in the fjord, but farther away from the land than Elsa personally felt comfortable with.

"Elsa! Come on in! It feels sooooooooooo good!" Anna laughed as she spat water out of her mouth at her sister, causing her to grimace in disgust slightly.

"Anna, I'm not too sure I can do this…"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Come on Elsa! You've got a great body! Besides, no one can really even see you!"

Elsa's face turned a light shade of red upon hearing this random statement, and did a double-take at what he sister said and retorted, "What?! No! That's not why at all!" Great, as if the dangers of deeper water weren't enough, self-awareness started to set in a little bit. She now blushed heavily and started to feel all kinds of self-conscious, holding her arms against her stomach and her chest.

Way to go, Anna. Way to go.

"Oh… sorry, hehe…" The princess just kind of swam there for a second looking away from her sister awkwardly before speaking up again, "Why are you not coming in, though? You can't just sit there all day and watch me swim, Elsa. That's no fun at all! Not to mention kind of creepy."

Elsa gave a nervous chuckle and supposed Anna was right. Besides, if all else failed, she could just push Anna towards the sharks to distract them while she got away. Not that any were even around them, right?

Got to love those irrational fears.

"Fine…but if I die, you're coming with me."

"Yay! Now get in here miss paranoid-pants!" Anna slowly swam out of the way as she saw her sister dissolve her ice dress into an ice-swimming suit. Elsa sighed and jumped in plainly, feeling the coolness of the water and briefly smiling at the relief it provided. She had to admit, it was unreasonable hot outside. She felt her chest jump slightly realizing how truly deep the water was, for when she jumped in there was nothing for her to land on. But, after swimming upward and seeing her sister grab her arms and help her swim with more ease, she started to feel more relieved.

They had a good time for around the first 15 minutes. Splashing commenced, (started by Anna, of course), and they had an all-out war of dunking each other. Then, Anna suggested seeing who could hold their breath under the water the longest, and Elsa eagerly agreed, positive that she could definitely beat Anna in this simple, harmless little challenge. They grinned at each other slyly, sucked in as much air as they could in their lungs, and bobbed under the surface of the sea. They managed to open their eyes to stare at each other, Anna making funny faces in an attempt to get her sister to laugh and mess up, causing them both to surface and lose the challenge. After that, they went back under. Anna stuck out her tongue this time. But, upon tasting the salty seawater, she quickly yanked it back in and had a look of great disgust on her face; causing Elsa to laugh and swim back up to the surface. She was the first to speak up upon bobbing upwards,

"Wow, I have to admit, that was too perfect! Losing is _totally_ worth it to see that!" Elsa hated losing, but she had to admit: Anna getting cocky and tripping over her own feet was just priceless.

Anna just scowled in a playful frustration at her sister, "Hey, best two outta three wins! READYSETGO!" With that, she quickly dunked under again. Elsa laughed to herself, knowing that she was bound to win this round, because she had a plan. However, plans have a way of changing suddenly and abruptly.

The second Elsa looked briefly glanced past Anna is when when she saw it.

Something that she thought she would never see at least for a good long while.

It was a Great White shark, about twenty feet in length. It looked like it was just harmlessly swimming along, gliding gracefully behind Anna about forty feet away from where they were. She saw its teeth, though; teeth that could easily rip the two of them apart without batting an eye. Elsa's eyes widened greatly in fear, and she quickly shot up to the surface. After she got up, she saw Anna's head bob out of the water, her sister laughing hysterically, knowing she had won the challenge.

"Aha! I beat you! AGAIN! The mighty Anna reigns supreme over the Snow Qu-"

Elsa slapped her hand over Anna's big mouth, and whispered fearfully, "Anna. Don't. Make. A. Sound."

"MMMPHPMPM" Anna tried to speak, err…shout underneath Elsa's hand. She quickly swatted it away. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Anna asked in a semi-hurt hushed voice.

"Don't over react when I tell you this…but there is an enormous shark swimming approximately 35 feet away from you." After saying that out loud, she realized: _'How can someone NOT over react to this?!'_ She tried to say it in the calmest way possible, but found she was struggling to keep her emotions under control. However, when there's a twenty-foot long shark swimming within your vicinity, all sensible emotions kind of tend to fly out the window.

Anna just scoffed at her, figuring she was just trying to scare her. She dunked her head under water, just to find Elsa was wrong; the shark was now about fifteen feet away.

For once, her sister was wrong about something.

Anna poked out of the water, her face in a fierce state of shock and fear, and she almost started crying. The boat had drifted slightly, and was now roughly 10 feet away from them. Elsa started up first, speaking in a hushed and anxious voice, "Anna, listen to me. If we're quiet and quick, we can make it to the boat. Now, let's start moving." Anna quietly nodded her head, as she started to whimper slightly.

The sisters started to quietly swim to the boat, but started to swim faster once the boat was within 3 feet of them. Anna was the first to get in, quickly pulling herself over the side of the boat. She looked back, seeing the dorsal fin of the shark approaching fast towards Elsa, as if it were trying to see who had the nerve to be in the same water space as it was.

Elsa was trying to pull herself up onto the boat, but slipped on some algae, and fell back in. she went under for just a brief second, as the shark caressed her legs with its rough skin. She let out a brief shriek, as the shark made eye-contact with her once it past her before turning back towards her direction. Once it was closer and about ready to pass her again, its nose and mouth lightly brushed against her foot, making her shoot out of the water and practically jump into the boat.

Just the motivation she needed.

Anna quickly scurried over to where her sister had landed, and looked at her. She didn't feel it at the time, but the shark had actually grazed one of its teeth against her foot, slicing it open just enough to make it bleed. She looked up at Anna, whimpering in sudden pain and shock.

"Oh no, Elsa, are you okay?" Anna was practically in tears.

"Yea…yeah, I think so." Elsa just sort of leaned up against the side of the boat, struggling to gain some composure as she began staring at the shark now casually circling their boat. Anna began to row back to shore, slowly and surely. Elsa's foot was still bleeding lightly, so she tried to put pressure on it. She sighed in annoyance, thinking how she just knew she should have just opted to sign papers all day.

Lesson learned.

Anna looked down at Elsa's foot, and back to Elsa. "So uh…I suppose this is when I apologize for dragging you with me?" She did feel bad; after all, all she was planning on doing was push Elsa in eventually. Not have her become a potential snack for a monster shark.

"No, there's no way that you could have predicted this. Don't feel sorry; in spite of this, it did feel good to have even just a little fun – especially with you."

Anna smiled at this. "Aww, look at you being all sentimental and stuff!…So…what do we do now? Oh! I know this is a stupid idea, but later on we can come back out here and play marco-polo!"

Elsa glared at Anna and laughed sarcastically to herself, "Yeah, that's a great idea!" With that, she slapped Anna playfully upside her head. "Well, I suppose we should just try and row cautiously back to the castle?"

It was Anna's turn to laugh, "Yeah, once we're both done getting hurt from nature; seriously, what does outside have against us?!"

They shared a chuckle at her question, and continued to row the boat back to Arendelle.

Elsa peered over to the side of the boat to notice that the shark was staring up at her with big black eyes. She shivered at the sight, and scurried back towards Anna. "Anna, do me a favor please?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The next time you want to invite me to do something outside with you that is not within the castle gates, don't do it."

Anna just sighed and agreed, figuring that Elsa was emotionally scarred enough from their childhood. She didn't want her older sister to suffer from hating everything that had to do with the outside world.

* * *

By the time they had gotten back to shore, the shark was still following them, as if it was a puppy following its master. Several fishermen gasped at the sight of it, beckoning for their spears and crossbows. However, by the time they got to where the boat was the shark had started to swim back to the sea, and was soon out of sight. The fishermen all just sighed, knowing they had missed a great catch.

After their failed attempt to kill the shark, the fishermen guided the queen and Anna off of the boat, and immediately took Elsa to the castle to the infirmary. After they had been taken to the hospital wing, Elsa's foot was wrapped up nicely and she was quickly guided to her bedroom for some rest. Anna eventually came by her room, and entered after knocking shyly. She just sat there next to Elsa for a while in silence.

"So, Elsa…what do you want to do now?"

Elsa just kind of dead panned, looking at her sister with a look of, 'you've _got _to be kidding me', "Well, I _was_ going to go and get some lunch, but I think I'll pass today."

"Aww, why? I think it's your favorite!"

"It was, until the events of today occurred."

"What were they having again, anyways?"

Elsa sighed and fell back into her pillows, "A seafood buffet…"

* * *

Well, that was fun to write. I honestly have NO idea where this came from, but I felt like it was an interesting thing to write about; so I did.

Thank you all so much for all your support, you guys are so cool. :) I hope you all liked this chapter, despite its...originality. lol.

**lightning1997: Thank you so much! I'll do my best, lol. **

**Letting it Go: I'll see what I can do with that, I like that idea too. I know a lot of people have already done a drunk Elsa, but I'll do my best. **

**DuckytheDucktheThird: lol, I know, right? XD **

**The Frozen Snowflake: Thank you very much, I try to do as well as I can with it XD**

**Snoopykid: I think EVERYONE wants a chocolate throne; you're not alone XD**

**ElsaWinterFrost: I hope that chapter 4 was to your liking :) **

**whackabee1: Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me :) **

**Violet2008: Thank you :) **


End file.
